POV
by aroseisarose
Summary: One event seen though many POVs (Hence the title, which I know could have be more creative with...). G/C and a hint of W/S. Please R&R! Feedback is highly encouraged!!


Disclaimer: I don't know CSI:…so please don't sue me!!

Author's note: Feedback is encouraged so please pretty please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't want to wear white today. After being a stripper and being divorced all I can say is let some young thing have the white dress. Besides, isn't that what they are for? I had my big wedding; this one is more intimate, more personal, more about us. My gown is wonderful; don't get me wrong. It's basically powder blue bridesmaid dress. It has long sheer sleeves and the same fabric over the skirt. My hair is done in a simple chignon and has a little pearl comb in it. Sara, is there, putting the finishing touches on my make up and giving words of advice.

Lindsay loves the dress that she's wearing. It's ivory, almost looks like my first communion dress. Boy, that was a long time ago… I know she loves Gil just as much as I love him. They have this wonderful bond that I don't even understand. This time she'll really have a daddy, but than again, Gil was always there for her. She leaves me to go and hang out with a nephew of Gil's. I told her to be back in five minutes for she is my maid of honor. 

Walking down the aisle, Warrick by my side to give me away, I see him. He's so wonderful, and every time I see him that fact hits me harder and harder. I love him, more than I thought I could love anyone who isn't Lindsay. Warrick hands me off to my true love, and that is when I reach a level of happiness that I have never ever experienced before. I hand my simple bouquet for white roses to Lindsay, and the ceremony starts.

Our vows are simple and hand written. What I promised to Gil, I ever intend to break. As far as I am concerned right now there are only two other people in this world, my to be husband, and my daughter. After we exchange rings, and the reverend gives us the blessing, and announces us and Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom, we march back down the aisle, totally in love and I never want to let go of him. Ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gil's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of my life has been leading up to this every moment in time. There is no wrong that can happen now. Love is the only emotion that I feel now. Catherine is someone who changed my life, undid all pain of growing up with a deaf single mother. Nick, my best man is messing with my bow tie, trying to make it straight. It isn't working. 

Lindsay is good with this, but than again is always takes things as the come. She seems to genuinely like me, and I really hope she does. In a way I'm marring her too, and I need to know that she accepts me. If she turns out to be anything like her mother, then she's going to make it in this world. Already she is showing the traits that I love about Catherine. She is kind, knows what she wants, bold, and loving. 

Standing up at the front of the church, my mind is racing. I was told that I would have the wedding jitters, yet now, I am calm. Sara wished me luck before the ceremony started and I thanked her for it. Nick, my best man, has him arm intertwined with Lindsay's as the march down the aisle together. She gives me her wink, the one that we made up when she was little. Two left eye winks and two right eye winks. I can only smile and do it for her. 

Before I realize it, there is Catherine, seeming to float down the aisle. Warrick gave her way to me and together we walked up to the altar. The whole time I could only look into her eyes and get lost in them. There is only love in that ocean that I get lost in and every time I feel that love getting stronger, more powerful. When we walk back down the aisle, I take my finger and draw a little heart in her palm, and she smiles at me. My life is whole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lindsay's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is good. Today is good; life is good, for now everything is good. Gil is going to be my stepfather, but I think my whole life he was my father. Eddie, I just have half of his DNA, that's it. He isn't my father, nor will her ever be. I'm not dumb, and as much as Mom tries to protect me, I know that he slapped her around. 

Mom deserves the best, and I really think that she has found her prince charming in Gil. She has been there for me, and raised my by myself, made sure that I'm the happy one. Well, today it's her turn. She was swept away all those years ago, I'm almost sure of it.

I told my mom that I was going to talk to a nephew of Gil's, but really I need to talk to Nick about this whole thing. He's always been a good listener, and once Gil asked mom to marry him, Nick said that if I ever needed to talk about anything, he'd be there. Today I took him up on it, and I'm glad he did. I wasn't really scared about them getting married, I just needed someone to confide in. We talked and now I'm really clam. Nick even gave my hand an extra little squeeze when we walked down the aisle.

When they were saying their vows, I even got mesmerized. I could have sworn that there was this little bubble that they were in. When they went down the aisle together, the bubble was still there. I hope that when I fall in love and marry my prince charming, I'll be a tenth as happy as they are. Yes, today is good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nick's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love. That is the single word that describes that I see. As I help Grissom get ready, all he can talk about is how much he loves Catherine, and how he is crazy about having Lindsay as a daughter. I have to tell him about how anyone can see that they will live happily ever after, all three of them, He thanks me and that is when I hear the knock at the door.

Lindsay wants to talk to me. I told her that if she ever needed to talk, I'd listen. She told me that Catherine said to be back in five, so she talked in hyper mode. She told me that she knew that it was going to work out, but the idea of starting from square one scared her. Lindsay is someone who no matter what, looks on the bright side of it all. I told her that it would all be okay, and that I am always gonna be there for her, no matter what goes on in her life. 

Walking down the aisle, Lindsay by my side I can see Grissom and he has this look of bliss on his face. Lindsay looks up at me, and I smile and give her hand a little squeeze. It does the job, and her face looses up, her smile becomes more natural. When I take my place next to Grissom, I tell him happy beginnings, but I loose him. For a millisecond I don't know why. Then I look up, and there is Catherine, looking beautiful, walking down the aisle with Warrick.

When I give the rings to Gil, Catherine leans a bit forward, and makes eye contact with me. I mouth congrats, and she mouths back a thanks with a smile that goes from ear to ear. After its official, and they are announced as husband and wife, Gil takes Catherine's arm and they walk down the aisle. Lindsay and I meet and start to walk down behind her mother and Gil, she gives me one of the smiles that melts my heart, and I squeeze her hand again. It's a good start for a brand new beginning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Warrick's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine is so beautiful right now. All of her natural grace and poise seem to come out more today. She's fussing with Lindsay, and well, her daughter isn't too appreciative of it. She tells her mother that she is going to hang out with a nephew of Griss' but I doubt it. She isn't all that great of a liar, but her mom is satisfied with it, she just needs to be back in five minutes. Sara is with Cath, fluffing her dress, and giving words of confidence.

As we are standing outside of the doors, Catherine gives me a little hug. I can only smile and wish her the best of everything. Once the doors open, Catherine's eyes went instantly to Grissom's eyes. The whole walk down, all they did was look at each other, silently telling each other that they loved the other more than words could tell.

After I hand her to Grissom I take my seat next to Sara. I look over at her, and her eyes are already misting over. Taking some tissue out of my jacket's inside pocket, I hand them to her. Usually she is good with keeping her emotions at bay, but today is different. Weddings do that do people, love does that to people. Her tears come and go though out the ceremony, but reach a peak when they exchange vows. I take my hand and pat hers, and she gives me a little smile. She's a beautiful mess right now, and I love her for it.

When Mr. and Mrs. Grissom walked back through the doors, I have to smile to myself. There is finally a fairy tale ending to a real life love story. I know that they'll be happy together, and Lindsay will have a good home. It just feels like a chapter has ended. I guess that means that another one has started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today, well today is one that I'm not about to soon forget. I've been helping Catherine get ready, but thoughts seem to go to what I want my wedding to be like. I know that it's jealous of me, but this wedding has made me reevaluate what's going on in my life right now. Catherine is nothing but smiles and keeps telling about how this wedding is already a hundred times better than her one to Eddie. 

Warrick is going back and forth between the bride room and where Grissom is. He looks really good in his suit and for a minute I let my mind realize the possibility of there being an us. Lindsay is handling today extremely well, taking it all in with her mother's grace. A few minutes before Catherine is suppose to go down the aisle; Lindsay makes up some story to get out of there. Personally I don't blame her; it's been getting more chaotic by the moment. 

I wish Catherine the best of luck, and head to my seat in the cathedral. Grissom just got up at the altar, so I sit in the front row. I wanted to say something to him; no I needed to say something. So I tell him congratulations, and that wish him only happiness and love. He thanks me. I am truly happy for him and Catherine, they really do belong together.

Nick and Lindsay come down the aisle and then go their separate ways. The music changes and Catherine enters, Warrick by her side. She looks so in love, and anyone who knows her understands that her love for Grissom is unmoving, unconditional. I start to cry during their vows, because I now really get that they love each other more than life itself. It's the most wonderful thing that I have ever witnessed. Warrick hands me some tissues, being the kind of guy that he is. The whole experience is wonderful. When they walk up the aisle together, I can almost see the bond between them. I only wish that I could give and receive love like that.


End file.
